Pumps used for pumping molten metal typically include a motor carried by a motor mount, a shaft connected to the motor at one end, and an impeller connected to the other end of the shaft. Such pumps may also include a base with an impeller chamber, the impeller being rotatable in the impeller chamber. Support members extend between the motor mount and the base and may include a shaft sleeve surrounding the shaft, support posts, and a tubular riser. A volute member may be employed in the impeller chamber. Pumps are designed with shaft bearings, impeller bearings and with bearings in the base that surround these bearings to avoid damage of the shaft and impeller due to contact with the shaft sleeve or base. The shaft, impeller, and support members for such pumps are immersed in molten metals such as aluminum, magnesium, copper, iron and alloys thereof. The pump components that contact the molten metal are composed of a refractory material, for example, graphite or silicon carbide.
Pumps commonly used to pump molten metal may be a transfer pump having a top discharge or a circulation pump having a bottom discharge, as disclosed in the publication "H.T.S. Pump Equation for the Eighties" by High Temperature Systems, Inc., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A problem that such pumps encounter is that they may be damaged by solid impurities contained in the molten metal including chunks of refractory brick and aluminum oxides. If a piece of hard refractory material becomes jammed in the impeller chamber it may destroy the impeller or shaft, and result in the expense of replacing these components. Chunks of refractory material such as brick with a higher specific gravity than the metal are disposed at the bottom of the vessel. Aluminum oxides with a lower specific gravity than the molten metal rise to the surface of the bath. Refractory material that has a specific gravity approximating that of the molten metal may be suspended in the bath. Refractory impurities in the molten metal are also a problem since, if not removed, they result in poor castings of the metal and potentially defective parts.
Removing impurities from the molten metal bath is a hazardous process. A long steel paddle with an end that is in the shape of a perforated spoon is used to remove the impurities. To remove impurities with the paddle, workers need to come close to the molten metal at an area where temperatures may exceed 120 degrees Celsius. Although workers wear protective gear they may be injured by splatters of metal. At the least, workers face a difficult task in removing the impurities, which they carry out in a two step process- spooning the material upward from the bottom of the vessel and skimming the material from the surface. Each step typically lasts about 10-15 minutes. Removing the material from the bottom is carried out at least once a day and skimming is carried out at least once every eight hours. Removing impurities from the molten metal is a hazardous, costly, but necessary, process using current pumps.